Mission of Death
by Jedi Master A. Tano
Summary: The crew gets called on a mission but Kanan doesn't go what will happen when a member gets caught
1. Chapter 1

Hi! **Thank you all so much if you read my very short story called Life Changer it's going to have more chapters I promise okay thanks bye !**

it was a nice quiet day at the Ghost everyone was in the main living room talking. Until Hera got a hologram from fulcrum she wanted to talk to fulcrum in private so she went to her room. "Hera Hera are you there" " yes I'm here don't worry I just walked in to my room" Hera said in return to fulcrum so worry "Okay Hera I have a mission for your crew " " Well what kind of mission" Hera said concerned " the kind were probably one of you will be taken " fulcrum said "WHAT no way I am not doing that " "But Hera it's for a good cause " " Fine " Hera said . "Good I'm glad we agree you should do it I'll give you all the details on your data pad. Fulcrum out" the hologram shut off. Hera walked dragging her feet back to the family room. "What was that all about" Kanan said "it was fulcrum ,she needs us to go on a mission where she said at least one of us will get caught by the empire." Kanan had a scarred look in his eyes he looked at Hera. Hera ran to her room and grabbed her data pad . She ran back to Kanan and said " The mission is we need to go to Mustafar and grab some supply" Kanan quickly replied with "but how do we do that Mustafar had lava and a really really big imperial prison not to mention the huge imperial station. Plus that place is always crawling with with lords " . " I don't know love but we better go get ready.

 **Hours later**

Sabine filled up all of her paint cans with explosive paint , she got all of her explosive and put them in her pocket on her belt , she then took her smoke bombs and put those in a pocket on her belt she decided to upgrade her blaster so she took them to Kanan and well he put deathly things on it Sabine was scared but did not want to admit it because she knew she was fearless.

Zeb got his bow rifle and he cleaned it Sabine offered to give him a gun but he did not take it he just wanted his bow rifle and that was all.

Ezra wanted to bring his gun , light saber ,explosives, and some other things he wanted to be prepared but he felt like something was going to happen even though he saw that everyone was heavily armed with things he felt like something bad was going to happen.

Kanan was telling Hera what to bring since he could not go on this mission because he had to pick up supplies from lothal

"Hera did you bring your guns"

"yes love"

" What about you explosives"

" Yes love , don't worry I'll be back I promise "

just then Kanan went up to Hera and kissed her passionately,during their kiss Sabine came in their room and gave a nice smile at the two who were still kissing. They stopped and saw Sabine and looked embarrassed but Sabine did not mind at all she loved the romance between the two she felt as if she needed to leave them in peace , but she had something to get done . " Hera we will be leaving in 5 minutes " Sabine said. Hera did not say anything back because she got teary eyed , she looked at Kanan . Kanan saw that Heras lip was starting to quiver . Kanan put his arms auround her and then just then Hera started to cry slowly. They had one minute until they left they were not going to take the phantoms or the ghost they were each going to take an a-wing. Sabine came over to get Hera . Hera left Kanan and got in an a-wing.

 **On the mission**

Hera turned on her com link in the a-wing and so did Sabine , Zeb and Ezra.

"Ready" Hera said

"Ready" the other three said in unison

"let's go then"

They left . Minutes after they left they all made the jump to hyperspace . When they reached Mustafar Hera and Ezra got the chills they weren't sick so they must have been scared . Hera looked at the lava planet just as she was about to land she had second thoughts.

"Would it be bad if we turned auround now " Hera asked

"YES!" Sabine screamed at her through the com link

Hera finally landed her ship and got out being very careful not to make to much noise she tiptoed to the imperial station and motioned Sabine , Ezra and Zeb to follow . As they all waked to the station they blasted some bucket heads. When the were in Hera told the three to go find the supplies fast .

"What about you " Sabine asked

"I'll be here covering for you " Hera said back to Sabine . Not giving Sabine time to talk back Hera motioned them off .

 **1 hour later**

Hera had shot many imperial officers and many bucket heads to . Just as Sabine an the other two had the supplies and came back they saw a Sith Lord named Darth Vader come up behind Hera . He turned on his light saber and put it by Heras neck. Sabine dropped the supply and was shocked so much she froze the same with Zeb and Ezra .

 **At the ship**

Kanan had just gotten back from his supply run when he got an incoming transmission from Sabine . He awnsered

"Sabine what's going on " he said because he could hear cries in the background from Hera

"Kanan , Darth Vader came up behind Hera and now Hera is a prisoner. "

" where are you know Sabine "

" I'm in the a-wing so is Zeb and Ezra . We are coming to the ghost I'm sorry Kanan we could do nothing to same her "

"everything will be okay " he lied he knew this was a problem but he did not want to say it .

 **Imperial prison**

Hera was alone , scared ,and shocked . This was never supposed to happen she knew she was going to say nothing to them even if it meant telling a lie which really to her wasn't a bad idea . She fell asleep but was awaken by the sound of Darth Vader she could tell he was getting closer and closer to her cell. He finally open her cell door and stepped in .

"Tell me what you know about the rebels " Vader said

"Over my dead body " Hera replied with a snotty attitude

"That can be arranged"

 **Hi guys thanks for reading CH1 please comment and tell me what I should do next with Hera and the story your opinion matters to me so plz do it ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hera fell asleep after her little conversation with Vader. She was woken up by the sound of her cell doors opening. When she looked all she saw was a dark shadow the dark shadow kept looking more and more like Vader.

"Look who's awake" he said

Hera was silent all she remembered was the last thing she said which was something like I will never talk over my dead body so she was scared.

"Well I have good news and bad news which would you like me to start with " Vader asked

"Good news I guess " Hera replied knowing it wouldn't be that good

"Okay , well I will not harm your friends , bad news is you are 99.9% going to die "

Hera was glad that none of her friends would be harmed but not so happy that she was going to die.

"So what do you have planned for me " Hera tried to sound brave

"You will see , You will see "

Hera did not like those words right after that Vader left the cell. Hera was alone again and scared but she wasn't going to think about it anymore so she just went back to sleep. Later in the very early morning Thrawn came in.

"You must learn your lesson so you deserve what I am going to do to you " Thrawn said

"Right the only thing I deserve is freedom"Hera murmed

Just then Hera saw that Thrawn had gloves on he must have not like to get his hands dirty she thought . He had come closer to Hera then he pulled at one of her lekku. Hera screamed so loud that thrawn was pretty sure everyone can hear it. He watched as Hera kneeled down in pain unable to talk .

"Still don't want to tell anything " Thrawn laughing

" No" Hera said painfully

"Fine but I will get you soon Syndulla "Thrawn got mad

Hera watched him leave then Vader came back in . Vader looked at the twi'lek still kneeling on the floor holding her lekku. Darth Vader had a plan for Hera a plan to make her relive her worst nightmare. He gave Hera a drink of what looked like water but was really an illusion medicine that gave Hera her worst nightmare.

 **Hi guys I know that this is short but I have something that needed its own chapter bye plz tell me what story I should do next or new ideas for chapter your opinion matters to me also do my poll on my home page thx bye**


End file.
